Zombieland 2
by XxEmoKid14xX
Summary: Brad didn't expect his birthday to end up like this, first his dad had a buffet with his family, then Brad was surrounded by zombies which he beat, now he's riding with his Friends Zack and Angela just hoping for a way out.


ZOMBIELAND 2

By: Brad Jackson12

_**Chapter 1: The Apocalypse**_

"Hey, my name is Brad and if you're reading this and the zombie apocalypse have started, I'm just going to tell you how I survived to see the day they were all destroyed"

It all started on my birthday, February 12th. I was born in 1998 so when this happened I was only 12. So what happened was while we were celebrating my birthday (turning 13) and then my dad came in with red stuff all over his mouth (blood). My family thought he was just drunk and threw up blood. But they easily found out that they were wrong when he ran up to my mom and bit a giant hole into her neck.

Then he went for the rest of my family and in a matter of time they were all dead. I was the only one who escaped and when I got out of the house I took a couple beer bottles from out in front of my house ripped off pieces of my shirt and lit them up with a lit them up with the lighter I had for my candles. I threw the bottle and the house went up in flames. I was hoping that my dad was burnt up in the flames. Then when I turned around I was surrounded by what I called _**ZOMBIES.**_

There was nothing to do but hope they wouldn't eat me, but that was stupid because I knew they would. I had no weapons so I was in for it. But then out of nowhere a red (my favorite color) Camaro sped up the street and threw a shotgun out the window. It was lucky too because when he got up the street he rammed into five of them and there were only ten. So I tried to handle the shotgun and shoot them but it was hard because the gun had a kick to it, but in a matter of time they were all taken care of.

After that I walked up to the car and opened the front door and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my best friend Zack. And it looked like to me that he's been doing zombie fighting long enough to know what has happened. So I asked him how long has this been happening? But the only thing he said was…

"I'll explain everything when we get to the safe house"

_**Chapter 2: The Safe House**_

When we got to the safe house Zack told me everything. He said this has been going on for the past year. I never noticed it's been so long because I haven't been outside. One night I heard my mom talking on the phone saying we needed to pile up on food. But when I asked her what was going on she said everything was all right.

I was just about to ask Zack how we survive, but then all the power went down. All I heard was voices. Then something grabbed me. I screamed like a girl on the way up to the ceiling. But then I noticed I still had that shotgun.

I pulled it out and shot the zombie in the head. I was so far up that when he dropped me I nearly broke my arm. But I stood up and went to go find Zack. When I found him all the lights went back on. But over 100 zombies surrounded us.

I didn't need him to tell me we had to get out of here. Actually I was almost to the door and Zack was way back there. I really made a bad mistake because when I made it out the door a giant zombie grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I passed out and when I did I knew I was done for. But when I woke up I was in the back seat of the car and we were on the road.

I asked Zack how he defeated the giant zombie. He said he didn't and that's the type of zombies we will be up against later on. I asked him where we were going but he didn't answer. But right then the car did about three flips in the air and then blew up. We got out and there he was, the same giant zombie.

Once we saw him we sprang into action. But this time I had a sword that I took from inside the safe house. Zack shot him in the head but it didn't really affect him. So the zombie picked him up and stuck him on a tree for later. When the zombie did that, I knew it was now or never.

I kept on stabbing him but it didn't work. But then I saw his head was busted open and I could see his brain. I remember Zack telling me zombie's weak spots were their heads and hearts. So I jumped as high as I could and stabbed him right in his brain. Then he died and when he hit the ground the tree branch Zack was stuck on fell to the ground, we were safe.

_**Chapter 3: The Survival Guide**_

On the road Zack told me to open up the glove compartment. When I did I saw a book that was named SGFZ. I asked what it meant and he said Survival Guide for Zombies. He told me to read it. He said it would help me on the trip. So I opened it up to chapter 1.

Survival Guide for Zombies

Chap. 1= Always stay on guard because you never know when you're going to get attacked.

Chap. 2= Keep a weapon with you so you can shoot whenever you need to.

Chap. 3= always exercise so you can run when you need to.

Chap. 4= Check the back seat before you get into a car.

Chap. 5= If you have a partner or friend, always stick together because you never know what's going to happen.

Then Zack closed the book. He said read the rest later because know we have to save this girl. She was about my age (13) and she was very beautiful. I hoped out of the car as fast as I could with an AK47. I shot up every single one of them before Zack even got out of the car.

After that, she told us her name was Angela. Since there was no place safer for her to go, she just hopped in the car with us. Finally Zack told us we were going to Michigan. I asked him why we were going there. But yet again he didn't answer.

So I decided to be nice and give Angela a pistol. I gave her a pistol because it was lighter than other guns and I know this is probably her first time. But instead, she went and picked up the bazooka from off the floor. She said that she wanted extra protection, which was dumb because there were only 2 missiles. But I didn't say that because I wanted to save her when she runs out of ammo.

So right now we were in Ohio that means it was only 1 hour away. But yet they still wanted to rest. But I couldn't blame them because it has been a long day. So Zack locked the doors and gave everyone a pillow and a sheet. In a matter of minutes everyone was sleep and comfy.

_**Chapter 4: The Waterfall**_

When Zack and I woke up we kind of screamed. You ask why. Well we were kind of floating down a WATERFALL. I looked around and noticed Angela was gone. There were two words in my head. Traitor and thief.

She stole our guns too. Anyway we looked outta the front window and saw this wasn't just any waterfall. This was Zombie-head falls (Zack and I named it that). This was the number one site for a zombie army. Truly, they were right at the bottom.

Zack and I climbed out fast. When we got close enough to shore we jumped for it. I tell you, like always, we were surrounded. This time with no weapons. But outta nowhere this big monster truck came outta nowhere and smashed them all. It wasn't the idea, but sitting in that driver's seat was ANGELA.

Being so shocked, happy, and trying to be cool really messed me up. So I just decided to hop in. then she told us the whole story. What really happened was one of those giant Zombies threw our car in the lake while she was showering (WOW). But anyway, at least we were safe. I guess I spoke to soon.

Right then a giant zombie picked up our car and threw it. But we got out in time.

"What the hell is it with giant zombies picking up our cars, Shit man" I said.

"IDK but it looks like the only way were going to get back on the road is if we kill him" Zack said.

"But how" Angela said.

"well let's find out" Zack and I said at the same time.

Before Angela could even ask another question we sprang into action. Not knowing I was about to find out the truth about my past.

_**Chapter 5: Superpowers?**_

We tried punching him, which was stupid. It was a matter of time before he picked us up. Me in one hand, and Zack and Angela in the other. He made me watch as he squeezed the lights outta them. That made me real mad. Then I noticed my whole body had red flames around me. When I tried to get loose I blew his whole arm off. Then I knew how I was going to beat him. I built up all my hatred and blew a whole so large into his body. All I did was watch as he let go of Zack and Angela and flew back so far he could've made it to Chicago.

"Why didn't you tell us you had superpowers" they both said.

"How was I supposed to know, im not in a comic book" I said.

After a whole conversation about secret weapon and protect us please we decided to find a car. It wasn't classy but it was good enough for now. We found a black Regal. Only fifteen minutes from Michigan. When we got there it didn't look any special to me.

Looked like another run down ghost town. But then we stopped at a barricade. It was marked ZHT. Those symbols stand for Zombie Hunter Territory. But when we went in it was already attacked.

Everyone was a zombie. We ran out before we had to fight. But it looked like we were going to have to fight anyway. It was more than a million zombies surrounding the building, and trust me I had enough time to count as slow as they walk. I counted the giant one with a giant chainsaw, and a giant bag over his head first, which we'd probably fight last. Then I broke down. I knew I was about to die. I knew this was my destiny we ran towards the car

"Angela I love you" I said as I kissed her.

Then I pushed her into the car and Zack pulled off. THIS IS IT, THE FINAL BATTLE.

_**Chapter 6: THE FINAL BATTLE**_

I pulled out my pocket knife and plunged in. Yea im that cool to use a pocket knife. Killed a few but they just kept coming, then he came. The ugliest, ruthless, biggest zombie there is. I'm just going to call The Devil.

After I was sure Zack and Angela was gone far enough I let it out. All of my childhood memories all the way until now. I was stoked with evil. I let it out on all of them. In a matter of seconds all of Michigan was gone, and I was gone to.

_"Hey, my name is Brad and if you're reading this and the zombie apocalypse have started, I will be remembered for what I did. I saved all your asses. I just hope you appreciate it. One day we just might meet again but until that day I just got to say_

_THIS HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A RIDE_

_**THE END**_


End file.
